Girl meets feelings
by percabethfourtrisclacelover
Summary: Your 16th birthday is supposed to be something special. Well that's what everyone says and has experienced. Fate was always kind to everyone. Maya was never a part of 'everyone'. She always had the worst luck and on the day of her 16th birthday, luck definitely didn't get any better. Hope is for suckers.- Maya Hart Before Katy x Shawn marriage, Girl meets Texas, and high school
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 16 Maya," Riley said, in her usual preppy tone, handing me a gift as I came through the bay window.

"Thanks Riles."

"Did your mom forget your birthday?" She asked with a scary look in her eyes.

My face fell, I still said. "No, because I know that she's working an extra shift to buy something for me."

Lies.

She might not have forgotten my 14th but I know for sure she had forgotten this birthday. She had left a note on the refrigerator in the morning she apparently had to go all the way to Rhode Island for an acting audition, and that note barely mentioned anything about a cake in the fridge or even a simple happy birthday.

"Come on let's get to school I want to see Matthews' face covered in chalk," He was still our teacher from middle school to high school, in a completely unexpected but totally believable way.

...

"Hey Lucas, Farkle" Riley and I said in unison

"Ladies", Farkle was back to his old self a long time ago, I did miss him a lot when he went even though it was only for 3 months.

"Oh ya, Happy birthday Maya."

"Happy birthday." Lucas, well he remained the same, I had gotten over him as my crush a long time ago we were better off as friends.

"Alright lets get to class." I said in a bored tone.

"Wow, Maya first time I seen you eager to study." He looked at me incredulously.

"Well, you know new year new me, Bucky mcboing boing" I said my voice full of sarcasm; he still didn't seem to detect it.

"Still using that nickname huh?"

"Just never gets old," I said shrugging.

"Riley, what's up you look down?"

"I-I need to talk to you." she looked... I couldn't even place an emotion to her face.

"Tell me in class your dad lets us talk anyways."

"No, It's important."

"What is it Riley something more important than going to the world of knowledge."

"It's..."

"What Riles?" By now I was getting impatient, I mean tell me woman!

"Maya, Josh is coming for a visit."

"Oh..."

Joshua Matthews, the person who had been my crush for the past 6 years I thought I would grow out of it but that never happened. Just like Josh wouldn't ever stop stabbing my heart every time he walked through the doorway of the Matthews apartment.

"He has a girlfriend and he's bringing her." She almost whispered.

"Even better."

"I'm sorry Maya, its your birthday I didn't want to spoil it for you gosh I am so sorry." She looked like she was about to cry and she looked at me with pity. I hated pity.

"Its okay Riley you haven't done anything." I gave her small smile before walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy 16 Maya," Riley said, in her usual preppy tone, handing me a gift as I came through the bay window.

"Thanks Riles."

"Did your mom forget your birthday?" She asked with a scary look in her eyes.

My face fell, I still said. "No, because I know that she's working an extra shift to buy something for me."

Lies.

She might not have forgotten my 14th but I know for sure she had forgotten this birthday. She had left a note on the refrigerator in the morning she apparently had to go all the way to Rhode Island for an acting audition, and that note barely mentioned anything about a cake in the fridge or even a simple happy birthday.

"Come on let's get to school I want to see Matthews' face covered in chalk," He was still our teacher from middle school to high school, in a completely unexpected but totally believable way.

...

"Hey Lucas, Farkle" Riley and I said in unison

"Ladies", Farkle was back to his old self a long time ago, I did miss him a lot when he went even though it was only for 3 months.

"Oh ya, Happy birthday Maya."

"Happy birthday." Lucas, well he remained the same, I had gotten over him as my crush a long time ago we were better off as friends.

"Alright lets get to class." I said in a bored tone.

"Wow, Maya first time I seen you eager to study." He looked at me incredulously.

"Well, you know new year new me, Bucky mcboing boing" I said my voice full of sarcasm; he still didn't seem to detect it.

"Still using that nickname huh?"

"Just never gets old," I said shrugging.

"Riley, what's up you look down?"

"I-I need to talk to you." she looked... I couldn't even place an emotion to her face.

"Tell me in class your dad lets us talk anyways."

"No, It's important."

"What is it Riley something more important than going to the world of knowledge."

"It's..."

"What Riles?" By now I was getting impatient, I mean tell me woman!

"Maya, Josh is coming for a visit."

"Oh..."

Joshua Matthews, the person who had been my crush for the past 6 years I thought I would grow out of it but that never happened. Just like Josh wouldn't ever stop stabbing my heart every time he walked through the doorway of the Matthews apartment.

"He has a girlfriend and he's bringing her." She almost whispered.

"Even better."

"I'm sorry Maya, its your birthday I didn't want to spoil it for you gosh I am so sorry." She looked like she was about to cry and she looked at me with pity. I hated pity.

"Its okay Riley you haven't done anything." I gave her small smile before walking to class.


	3. Chapter 3

1\. I have more chapters coming your way, because this is also a fanfiction on wattpad (just wanted to let you know that I'm the same person)  
2\. A little bit of my favourite artists' promo a listen to this, if y'all like it buy it!  
Reggaeton Lento Remix gb/album/reggaet%C3%B3n-lento-remix-single/id1270212563


End file.
